A day at the Park
by pumpedupanimefan
Summary: Previous name FAR AWAY LANDS When Germany and Italy play a game of futbol. Something happens that everyone wants to be part of. SUMMARY SUCKS SECOND STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey peeples!**

**Italy:PASTA!**

**Me: YES italy pasta, anyway... hey peeples me and my friend italy are making a new story about hetalia and regular show. i know that its weird for me making a new story while in the middle of my first...BUT... I WILL continue soon i promise!**

**Italy: am i the main-a character from the hetalia side?**

**Me: yes you are**

**?: aren't you forgetting some one?**

**Me and Italy turn around: Holy CRAP!**

**Germany: Zat's right-**

**Me(sweatdrop): on then before this gets crazy... FYI I OWN NOTHING!**

One day, in the big circular land and water mass that we call Earth, there were two countries that were sitting side by side at a park.  
"Aah, I just-a love getting out and smelling the fresh-a air don't-a you Germany?" said Italy.

"Yah." Germany replied "It's great now vill zhou let me read?"Germany continued getting very agitated.

"Hey Germany...can we play futbol?"(A/N:or soccer)  
"Nai, I'm trying to read."(A/N:Nai, German for no)

"But it's such a nice day today and what better way to enjoy it than to play a recreative a game-a."

"Maybe you like to tire yourself out with stupid games but I like to expand my knowledge."

"Well-a how much-a knowledge can one man get? What are-a you-a reading anyway?"

"War and Peace." (A/N: WOW Germany)

"Come on Germany, PLEASE?"

"I told you before, NAI!"(A/N:Little note of information:Italians don't give up easily and neither do Germans.)

"Play futball Germany, futball! FUTBALL GERMANY!"

"Alright! Fine, you win" Germany given up.

And so, the two countries played futbol together. Germany went first and made the kick-off.  
WONK The ball was sent flying into the woods at the perimeter of the parks boundaries.

"I'll-a get it!" yelled Italy from across the went to retrieve the ball but while he was walking, he tripped over something brown and fuzzy.  
"Aah! Ow, my-a Italian head...hey, what's this?"Italy picked up the strange thing that he had tripped over and looked at it.  
"Hey Germany, come look, I found a KITTY!" Italy yelled!

"Hey man, I'm not a kitty, I'm a raccoon and my name is Rigby!" the thing said to Italy.*Gasp*  
"It talks?!"Italy was overwhelmed and fainted. Germany came walking to Italy and found him lying on the ground with Rigby right on top of him. Germany had no concept of what had just happened but, on impulse, he raised his gun to the strange talking raccoon and yelled...

"Don't moof, or I'll pop zhou vull ov holes."  
Rigby raised up his hands and in panic, called to his friend Mordecai."MORDECAI!"

"RIGBY!" Mordecai yelled running to the scene, then he saw the man with the gun.*Gasp*

Mordecai scampered over to the man and death punched Germany. Causing Germany to fall to the ground with a big thump.

"Now what dude?" Rigby began, "We can't just leave them here in the middle of the park-"

" I don't know dude."

**Me: how did you like it?**

**Read**

**Reveiw**

**Follow.**

**this my second fan fic still hard...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hi people, it been a while*sweatdrops* I have been very busy...but now I have free time *^_^***

**Italy: Ve~**

**Me: OH SO NOW IT IS VE~ THAT IS GONNA INTERRUPT ME IS IT!? *mad symbol on forehead***

**Italy: I'm so sorry!**

**Me: You better be!**

**Germany: Pumpedupanimefan doesn't own us nor the Regular Show characters—**

**Me: You better be freaking happy I don't own you! Or else I would've slaughtered you with this *holds a death scythe***

**Italy and Germany: since when did you like Soul Eater?**

**Maka and Soul walks in**

**Maka and Soul: Wrong time. *runs out of room***

**Me: Thanks to you, you ruined my surprise for the future. What else do you want to say before this turns into a party of all the animes I like.**

**Germany and Italy: Pumpedupanimefan doesn't own anything but her belongings.**

**Me: you better be damn right!**

**Chapter Two:**

**Germany's POV**

I opened my eyes as soon I became conscious. As my vision became more clear, saw that I wasn't at the park, but in a building. The lights were dim but I could still see. Next to me was Italy who was asleep like usual. "Vat happened?" I whispered to myself. A bright light appeared out of what looked like a door. I squinted to see a figure with a raccoon tail. That is when everything hit me like a brick.

**_Flashback••••_**

_"Common Germany, let's play futbol." Italy kept pleading Which began to get on my nerves considering this has been going on for twenty minutes. "Hey Germany, play futbol Germany." He repeated. I felt my get red with frustration._

_"Fine I vill play futbol with you." I gave in._

_"Yay!" Italy cheered as he got his ball. He then passed it to me with a soft kick. I then kicked the patterned ball as hard as I could._

_"I'll get it!" Italy yelled as he ran towards the direction the ball was heading; Then woods._

_After waiting for ten minutes, I heard a noise._

_"GERMANY! I FOUND A KITTY!"_

_As soon as I heard him, I went to investigate. "Italy!" I hollered. As I approached I heard two unfamiliar voices._

_"Rigby what did you do?"_

_"What did I do?! I did nothing to him."_

_"Well until he wakes up I will be back at the house. You stay with him."_

_"Fine." He wined. I had no clue what had happed. I walked out of my hiding spot holdin my gun. Then the raccoon spotted me. _

_"Don't move. Or I vill pop you with holes." I threatened._

_"MORDECAI!" He yelled. Next thing I knew was all I saw was black_

_**End of flashback•••**_

I looked to see the raccoon talking to a group.

"See I told ya so. It was an accident though"

"Wait, before you tell me anything else, you kidnapped two men,and put them in the storage facility behind the house!" another voice began to rise.

"Well when you put it that wa— OW! Why are you hitting me."

"Because you are the one who put us two into this mess!"

I started to grow furious. The frustrating, yet meaningless conversation was just like England, America, and France's. "Hey!" I yelled. "Vile you sit there arguing about vatever, would you at least untie me and Italy!" All they did was turn on the light and walked over to me.

"Italy is a country, isn't it?" a floating thing asked.

"Pft, I say that is a lame name for a gir—Ow!"

"Rigby! The blue bird yelled as he punched the raccoon. I can't believe Italy is sleeping through this.

" If your friend is Italy, then who are you?" A green man asked me.

"I am Germany." I told him.

"N-no man your real name." This is going to take a while.

_time skip Two or three hours later_

"So you and your friend are immortals with country names?"

"And represent the country?"

"Ja."

"Were you born with this name and immortality or did someone grant you a wish?" A white gorilla asked me.

"I don't know my childhood very vell."

"Are there others?"

"Si~!" I looked over to the owner of the voice. "There is big brother France and Romano. Oh and Japan. Russia. China. England. And America. Oooo and a lot more~!"

"Finally he voke up." I sighed.

"Wait. There is no such country of 'Romano'" The gum ball machine said.

"Well of course there is~ I'm the north of the country and he is the southern part. Since we've been governed separately he had to stay with Spain so he has become kinda of a jerk~"

"Who's ready for dinner?" A man with a big head asked everyone as he entered the room." Ooo I didn't know we had guests." The man said.

"Pops this is Germany and Italy. Germany, Italy, this is Pops." the bird introduced us.

"Jolly good show. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Is it Pasta~?" Of course. An Italian is an Itallian no matter where they go.

"I'm sodry. No it's ravioli."

"Germany! Germany! Can we stay? Can we~?"

"Do you have beer and verst?" I asked.

"We have Root Beer and Hot Dogs."

"Ve vill stay. If you untie us."

"Oh right." The bird and raccoon started to untie us.

"Gratzi~—uh?"

Mordecai and this is Rigby. And this is our boss Benson. Muscle man, Fives. And Skips." The bird said pointing to all of them.

"COMMON LETS EAT~" both Rigby and Italy yelled.

'Shizah. This is going to be a long night.'

**—END**

**Me: Finally * looks at clock* *mad anime symbol appears* this took me TWO freaking hours!**

**Rigby: Relax... You can still watch Ouran High School Host Club and obsess over Tam—**

**Me: SHUT THE HELL UP! * hits him* *0/0* Hey dont judge me. *blushes harder* I do have tons of crushes on fictional characters—**

**Italy: Do you like me~**

**Germany: Or me**

**Me: Like cousins I never had. But in Prussia's case, like a silly older brother I have always wanted.**

**Rigby: *holds a list* how about all these people? There's Tamaki, Sebastian, InuYa— **

**Me: DO YOU WANT TO WRITE YOUR WILL EARLY OR SOMETHING! THAT IS PERSONAL OKAY *Blushes a deeper shade of red* TELL THEM AND DIE**

**Rigby: Pumpedupanimefan doesn't own anything or anyone but her belongings and personals**

**Me: YOU BETTER BE DAMN RIGHT! Or else I would've slaughtered you and shove your pieces in bags and send them ALL around the world!**

**Everyone leaves**

**Me: I am so sorry about this. I am not like this a lot in front of people.**

**Mordecai peeks through door**

**Mordecai: Read Reveiw Favorite Follow**

**Me: *throws pillow* GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!**

**R&R**

**please and you wont meet your maker until you ya know kick the pale**

**^_^ *brofist* Meh**


End file.
